My Second Chance: Gift From Fate
by Futago no Akuma Shimai
Summary: Life has never been kind to Dorian,so when Fate decides to give her and her brother a second chance,she won't give up until she accomplishes her dream..she will be reunited w/ Dylan even if it kills her trying to get to OP to open the portal,besides her new family has the same goal..they'll just go together."Kami, no Fate!How could you do this to me!Why are all men idiots!" D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: _Prolog/Alone_

The smell penetrating in the air was putrid and suffocating. There was a small breeze making its way through the room, but it didn't help alleviate the smothering feeling of the humid air that hung inside the apartment.

The one-bedroom apartment, if it really deserved to even be called that, was small and dark. Almost all of the furniture had been overturned or broken; there was glass strewn everywhere, making the ground glint ominously. Old shattered plates and cups could be seen all throughout the room, remaining still from where they had originally been thrown in a fit of rage. The little doors of the cupboards in the kitchenette were either hanging on the last of their hinges or missing completely; the small faucet was rusted over and left running, letting out small drops of water. There was a giant crack in the center of the small round table, where it had caved in a week previously when a couple of the more rowdy men got into an argument over a game of poker and accidentally split it. Cards and game chips met in the center of the "cave in", and the four chairs that had originally gone with the table were thrown in different directions. Empty beer bottles of different kinds covered the dirty tar-colored floor; stains of beer, human excrement, and blood trailed all over the floor.

There was one lone, barred window on the right side of the apartment that had been hastily boarded up; aside from the small gap in its left hand corner, where the breeze had been coming from, it provided the natural daylight to seep in the shadows roamed the room. There was an old, beaten up, metal-framed bed directly underneath it; the sunlight made its metallic frame glint in a dark fashion as the sun rose in the sky. There were cuffs at the four corners of the bed chained to the small figure in the center of the hay–filled mattress.

The person lay painfully still over blood soaked sheets; the skin of his small wrists and ankles were torn and raw from the cuffs chaining him to the bed. His torn and baggy shirt was the only article of clothing shielding his body from the world. You could see the outline of each his ribs and the dip of his belly where his ribcage ended through the old shirts' thin fabric. Horrific-looking scars littered his skin; jagged lines covered his arms and the inside of his thighs where someone had carved the word _"slut"_ during the first month of his stay. Infected sores and cuts on his body where being attacked by flies and mosquitoes. One of his legs was bent at a strange angle; the bone at his knee had been shattered and the snapped bone was sticking out of his flesh.

Old blood that had pooled down under his leg had dried out and was starting to look like a dark reddish brown stain on the sheets, just like the rest of all of the dried out blood surrounding his body. His left arm was slightly resting over his heart while the other one lay still above his head. Long, dark, black-looking hair was matted to his forehead and framed his face like a curtain; his chapped and flayed lips were slightly opened, an old trail of blood ran from the left corner of his mouth down to the mattress. His once-beautiful face was littered in bruises and was facing the almost identical looking bed opposite of his own; unseeing, glassy green-brown eyes "stared" at the other person lying on the bed.

Despite his ghastly appearance, his expression was (while a bit worried and pain-filled was overall) peaceful; he suffered no longer in his eternal "sleep". His once agonizing and pain-filled breaths had stopped three hours previously as he tearfully told his sobbing twin that it hurt too much to keep going; he had lost too much blood…. As his last raspy breath rattled out of his abused body, the last words he had heard were the soft-spoken and sorrow-filled testament of his dear twin's love for him. He died peacefully gazing at the only human being that had ever truly understood and loved him; he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Dry sobs racked the body of the girl lying on the mattress as she stared into the soulless eyes of her brother. A year—they had been tortured for more than a year; the only reason they had made it this far was their constant presence and company, but now she was alone and she knew. She knew she wasn't going to make it for much longer either; she couldn't live without Dylan, and who knew when her captors would be back? They had been missing for a week. She allowed herself to briefly think that maybe the police were close to finding their—no, _her_ location, before she completely dismissed it with a painful scoff.

Her physical appearance wasn't unlike her twin's on the opposite bed; they had the same color and length of hair, same big, hazel-green eyes, only hers weren't glassy with death, but with unshed tears. There were burns from cigarette bums and scars of different length and shapes littering her weak frame; you could see old blood had once pooled between her legs and the inside of her thighs seemed to have been mutilated mercilessly by her captors. Much like her brother, the most aggressive of their captors had taken their time to carve the word _"whore"_ into the pale and heavily scarred flesh of her right inner thigh.

Her arms and legs were chained down from the cuffs tying her down to the rusted metal framed bed; the flesh of her ankles and wrists were raw and flaked because of her jerky movements from trying to flee over the time of her captivity. Like her brother, she only donned an old, tattered, baggy T-shirt that went up to her mid-thigh; the fabric was thin and worn after an entire year of being on her, allowing you to see where her ribcage ended and where her belly dipped due to malnutrition. Each rib was visible, and at least two of them were broken; bruises trailed from her breasts up to her neck, where black and blue handprints could be seen going around her small throat; a small scar went down vertically at the nape of her neck to her collarbone.

Her face had paled over the time of her captivity and it was no longer the beautiful olive tone that she and her brother had been known for in their community. Her lips were chapped and bleeding; her throat was dry making each breath a painful croak surfacing from her mouth. Her wrist was twisted in a weird angle and had numbed over three days ago. She was in pain, an unending pain. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…._

_Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, Dyl_… it ran like a mantra through her mind, blocking out the rest of her senses, even the pain and agony she felt from her own wounds…_Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, Dyl… _he was gone, really gone; he had died, leaving her alone with his corpse, flies, and mosquitoes for company. _Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, Dylan, DYLAN…._

Dorian thought back to the day she and Dylan had been kidnapped off the streets a block away from their home. It had started out as a normal day—the twins had been sharing the same bed since they had been brought home from the hospital 14 years previously. It wasn't as if their parents (and their parents' maids) hadn't tried to separate them before, but it was that the twins had always refused. They needed to be together; it was just wrong when they weren't. They woke up at seven like they usually did, took baths, and made themselves a quick breakfast. The twins lived alone in a penthouse apartment because their wealthy parents literally couldn't stand to see their faces, once a week a maid from the main house came to check up on them to see if they were still alive. They had been living alone in that apartment since they were five and they had no delusions that one day their parents would wake up and decide that they had actually loved the twins the entire time. No, they knew where they stood in their parents eyes. They were _abominations._

Their parents, Takahashi Kaito and Marie Montenegro-Kaito, had been adventurous in their youth, and a one-night stand-in led to the conception of the twins and their forced marriage by the elders in their families. Due to their arranged marriage, they both lost their lovers and grew to resent their unborn children. They both came from wealthy families who didn't care that they were condemning their children and, by extension, their grandchildren to a loveless marriage.

Takahashi Kaito was a tall man for being Japanese; he had pale skin, dark brown, almond shaped eyes, and jet black hair. His family owned one of the oldest and most successful video/movie production companies in Japan, making one of the most desirable bachelors when he was in his prime. He was the only child of his two strict and very old-fashioned parents. Marie Montenegro-Kaito couldn't be more different from her husband. She was a Hispanic woman through and through; her mocha-tan flawless skin, hourglass figure, and large, bright, exotic, emerald-green eyes made her pop out from the crowd. She was the third child and only daughter of a rich Venezuelan family that owned an infamous model agency. Her parents were extremely religious and didn't believe in abortion; when Marie became pregnant with the twins, they forced her to marry Takahashi in hope that it would a good business proposal and that they would fall in love with one another and raise their children together.

When the twins were born six months after their wedding, the relationship between Takahashi and Marie continued to deteriorate, until a close friend of Marie came up with a solution. They would place the twins in a separate apartment once they turned five years of age and wouldn't have contact with them unless one of the grandparents wanted to see them (they wouldn't know about the sleeping arrangements, as they actually cared about their heirs).

The maids taught the twins how to cook, clean, manage their allowances, and basically take care of themselves from a young age. It was always that way, but that didn't mean that they didn't know that it was not at all normal for children to live by themselves. They had been acutely aware of that fact since they were small tykes coming home from kindergarten, waiting for someone at the gate of the school who never came. In the end, they convinced themselves that they didn't need any one else as long as they had each other; they were a father, mother, sister and brother to each other. They were a family and, to them, they were a perfect one.

The day that ended in disaster was, like stated previously, a normal one; they continued their morning routine before they went to school. They were let out at2:30 PM like usual, and they proceeded to rush home to change so that they could go play basketball with the kids that lived in the orphanage three blocks away from the apartment. It was only until after the game that everything went horribly wrong.

The twins were dressed in identical, light gray, long, skinny yoga pants, black converse, and opened light blue sweaters over a large and baggy black (Dylan) or white (Dorian) T-shirt. Their short, wavy golden-brown hair was parted in different directions and stuck to their foreheads after having been playing nonstop since they arrived at the court at three.

Dorian and Dylan were playing their favorite game—pretend they're drunk and make a lot of commotion in the neighborhood to bug the neighbors! They leaned heavily against one another as they "drunkenly" stumbled towards one of the quieter streets; the only sounds that could be heard were their loud laughter as they teased and joked with one another. Dylan had finally managed to convince Dorian to give him a piggy-back ride the rest of the way home when they heard tires squealing behind them.

A sleek, brand new-looking black van blocked them from walking down the rest of the street; the sliding doors of the van were practically ripped open as four armed men from inside of the van stormed outside, surrounding the twins quickly. The man holding the metal bat swung at Dylan a few times as his sister behind him tried to cover his back from the other men. But they were grossly outnumbered; the man with the bat (whom they later _affectionately_ named Demon Eye, or DE for short) whacked Dylan on the back of his head with the heavy metal bat. A loud crack rang through the street; he blacked out instantly. Dorian didn't stand a chance; she could have run and left her brother behind to get help, but she doubted that he would still be there if she left. She stayed and was knocked out and kidnapped along with her 'baby brother' by five minutes.

The men who had kidnapped them did so with the intention to get ransom from the Kaito Corporation, which had scammed them into giving up their small yet successful fishing company three months before. What the Kaito Corporation didn't know was that the "small-time" successful business boss was actually well known in the underground world as the Akuma Avu~enjā, a ruthless and heartless Yakuza Boss known for giving back all of his misfortune by ten-fold to his enemies and victims. Through his form of revenge against the Kaito Corporation, Saito Izuna had been expecting to get the money he had ransomed through the form of the twins and more for having the Corp's only heirs; what he didn't expect was for Takahashi Kaito and Marie Montenegro-Kaito to not give a damn for their children and to practically leave them to their fates at the hands of the Yakuza. (Not that the _parents_ had even noticed their disappearance until three months had passed when the twins teachers' had had enough of Dylan and Dorian "skipping" class and called them up.)

In the end Saito decided to just keep the twins until their parents decided to give a damn, so when he received a note from Takahashi Kaito and Marie Montenegro-Kaito six months after Dylan and Dorian were kidnapped stating to "_keep the stupid little spawns that had _ruined_ their lives by being conceived, and to make sure that they _suffered," he was beyond infuriated. While he felt bad for the twins who had been abandoned by their extremely happy _parents_, he still needed to get his money back from the Kaito Corporation. He led the police on a wild goose chase after "accidentally" letting it slip that he had the two being held captive. Takahashi Kaito and Marie Montenegro-Kaito played the hysterical, loving, and concerned parents' role well as the news of the twins' capture went global.

That had happened almost a year ago. The almost-15-year-old Dorian Kaito lay on the thin mattress, staring into her 'baby brothers' eyes as she felt her uneven and painful breaths begin to come to an end. _Dylan, I'm coming_, she thought absentmindedly and briefly as she exhaled shakily one more time before joining her brother in death.

Or so she believed she would, because fate had other plans for her.

**_Preview:_**

_"__What do you mean, I get a second chance?" Dorian whispered as she stared at the translucent figure in front of her._

_"__Exactly that, child. You and your brother both deserve to live your lives out fully," the unearthly being softly replied to her._

_"__Brother?" Dorian parroted absentmindedly before the creatures words seemed to make a connection in her tired mind._

_"__Dylan?!" she exclaimed, looking at Fate's eyes. "Dylan, where is he? Is he here too? Please tell me where my brother is!"_

**Author's Note:**

This is my first FanFic, and you can see that there are definitely some differences in my writing style compared to that of my younger sister, Nana-Chin.

Just so you know, this is going to be an Ace/OC pairing because I absolutely adore Ace and can't believe that he didn't end up with someone before he… *chokes up*…died.

Anyway tell me what you think (good/bad/justplaindepressing); you know the works.

I'd like to give special credit to my beta Erin Hanyu Lynch (isn't she a doll whenever I get a little carried away she brings me back to earth)

Mara-Chan


	2. Chapter Two: Rebirth

Chapter Two: _Rebirth_

She woke up and groaned as she lifted her arm to shield her sensitive eyes from the blinding light shining down on her. _What's going on?_ She thought briefly before reality caught up to her and she remembered what had happened recently. Her eyes began to burn as tears threatened to overrun her face. _No!_ This couldn't be happening to her; she couldn't be alive as her beloved baby brother lay permanently still across the other side of the room. She couldn't be alive as her only family member lay dead to her and the rest of the world; life wouldn't be worth living then.

Dorian was about to let the sob that had been building up in her chest out when she realized that it was wrong. Everything about her current situation was wrong. For the first time throughout her almost two year stay in the small, dirty apartment, she couldn't feel the itchy, thin hay-stuffed mattress underneath her clammy skin. Without even opening her eyes, she knew for a fact that her position in the cramped apartment had never before allowed for her to feel the morning sun lick her face and the electricity hadn't worked in the abandoned building for ten years, so what light was shining on her face that was strong enough to bring her out of the most peaceful sleep that she had experienced in years? The most obvious sign that she wasn't in her personal hell any longer was not that the air she was breathing was no longer heavy and putrid, nor was it that the shackles that had held her down during the entirety of her stay no longer bound her to her prison, but the fact that she wasn't in pain any at all.

When was the last time she didn't feel any pain? Dorian could barely recall the time she spent with her brother outside of hell without any kind of pain, the long summer nights filled with laughter and games, but even then she could still remember the emotional pain inflicted on her from her _parents_.

Dorian sat up abruptly and instantly regretted it when her stomach lurched up to her throat and her head pounded at the sudden movement. _Ah, there's the pain; I knew it was too good to be true._ She brought her hands up to her head and held it between her legs as her eyes got used to the lighting without blurring. When she was finally able to open her eyes without them stinging, she was astounded by her surroundings. She was literally sitting in a white void; there was nothing surrounding her. Everywhere the eye could see was white. The words "Am I dead?" seemed to have slipped out of her long-unused throat quietly without her notice.

She whipped her head back quickly when she heard the soft tinkling sounds of laughter coming from behind her. Her indignant exclamation died in her throat as she gasped at the figure behind her. The person—no, _being_ behind her (because no person could be that beautiful) was gorgeous; she was like a bright shining light as her pale skin seemed to glow. Beautiful, baby blue eyes were framed by silky-looking, snow-white hair that trailed all the way down to her feet. She was wearing a Grecian-styled white tunic held together by a gold colored band underneath her bust; she wore no shoes but it didn't seem as if she needed them as glided through the room towards Dorian. Her plump lips were turned up as she smiled bemusedly at the girl; she lifted a small dainty hand to Dorian's cheek as another giggle escaped from her lips before she replied.

_"__In a way, child, you are, but in another, you are not."_

Her voice was as pleasant as her Tinkerbell-like laugh and made Dorian feel warm as the being's words reached her ears.

Confused, Dorian intelligently let her know.

"What? Who are you?"

Alright, maybe not so intelligently, but it still got her point across. It also made the being laugh once more, making Dorian smile despite herself back at the beautiful creature.

_"__Child, what I mean is that, while your body in your world no longer breathes, you're here still living."_ Seeing Dorian's expression become even more confused, she continued to explain.

_"__You are dead to the world you were born in, but I felt that you deserved a second chance because your life was cut short unfairly."_ She smiled serenely at Dorian before her lips quirked up once more before stating, _"Child, I'm known as Fate to those who believe."_

"What do you mean, I get a second chance?" Dorian whispered as she stared, hypnotized, at the translucent figure crouching in front of her that had revealed to her serenely that she was Fate.

_"__Exactly that, child. You and your brother both deserve to live your lives out fully," _the unearthly being's soft voice replied to her. Dorian couldn't bring herself to be angry at being called 'child' by Fate; it warmed her up to be called so sweetly by such a caring figure.

"Brother?" Dorian parroted Fate absentmindedly before the creature's words seemed to make a connection in her tired mind. "Dylan?!" she exclaimed, looking at Fate's bright blue eyes.

"Dylan," she repeated once more as she looked around her as though she was expecting him to pop out all of the sudden. "Where is he? Is he here, too? Please tell me where my brother is!"

_"__Shh, hush, child. Be calm, young one. Your brother is no longer here; he has already started his journey,"_ Fate consoled her as she threaded her nimble fingers though her hair.

"Journey?" Dorian mumbled as her brow scrunched up in confusion as she looked at Fate imploringly.

_"__Yes, child, journey. Dylan has already started his journey in his new world, one you probably recognize as the 'Naruto' Universe,"_ Fate said in a serene manner, as if the words that had just spewed out of her mouth actually made sense.

"Naruto?" Dorian's eye's widened as she finally made the connection between the manga and the place her baby brother had been sent to.

"You mean he's real? They're real and…and Dylan's there!" she spat out in alarm. "My baby brother is in a world dominated by power-hungry, gay-pedophilic ninja who wouldn't think twice about ending Dylan's life or doing worse...

_I need to sit down...wait, I'm already sitting; why's the world still spinning?_

Fate giggled once more at Dorian's reaction before her expression became more serious and she explained to the now panicking and hyperventilating teen. "_Child, you need to calm yourself down before you accidentally pass out. And while your brother has found himself situated into another more dangerous world it was all out of free will._"

Dorian breathed in and out deeply three times as her mind wrapped the idea around her mind that her (idiotic) baby brother _chose_ to be reborn into such a dangerous environment. She hardened her expression and glared at the creature that had just turned her entire world upside down.

"What's the catch? There has to be some logical reason that my brother decided to gallant off into an unknown situation without _me_." Her voice cracked at the last syllable of her sentence, expressing her troubled sorrow at being left behind by Dylan.

Fate gave her another smile full of kindness as she gently lifted her hand to caress Dorian's cheek, exactly how Dorian had seen the mothers of her friends do to them. It made her feel like a small child again, but most importantly it made her feel loved. "_Child, before your brother left I gave him two choices, the same two I will offer you. You will either ascend to the afterlife, known to many as heaven, or be reborn into separate realms. Where you will both have the chance to actually live your lives._"

Dorian stared at the serenely smiling creature; her eyes began to sting as she unsuccessfully began to fight the stubborn tears beginning to flow down her face. Brokenly, she asked "So we will never see each other again? He chose to leave me behind? He chose…" Dorian never finished babbling her sentence as she began to sob in earnest.

Fate rubbed her back gently as she reassured the broken and sobbing teen in front of her that '_No Dylan did not blame her for their kidnapping_' and that '_Yes he still loves her unconditionally._' By the time Dorian had finally stopped sobbing, she had confessed all her guilt and self –hatred to the being that held her close.

It felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off her chest, and Dorian couldn't help but feel light headed at the end of her crying-fit… that and more than little embarrassed that she had just poured her heart out to the angelic and comforting creature, Fate was still a stranger even if she was everything she could have ever wanted in a mother-figure.

"_Child you didn't let me finish explaining, you will see your brother again, if choose to be reborn once more that is, at One Piece,_" Fate explained patiently.

Dorian blinked. "So what you're saying…" she sniffed out, "…is that at the end of my journey, I'll see him again… he chose to go off into a new world in the hope that I would follow him and meet him in the end!" By the time she ended her sentence, Dorian was shouting indignantly while searching the room futilely for the cause of her ire.

"Yes." Fate stated amusedly, "_He was rather confident that you would follow after him, he specifically said 'She would have chosen to go straight to heaven if you'd had met her first, 'cause as much as I love her I'm not delusional enough to believe that she'd take the easy way out because she's afraid of the change…. But now she'll definitely come! If only to keep me out of trouble, not that I'm going to get into trouble, I mean look at me I'm too adorable to get into problems… then again…' Your brother than continued on telling me about how he wasn't a 'trouble magnet' and that you were just a 'worry-wart of epic proportions' while exaggerating his facial expressions and hand movements._" She giggled out, while staring at the now infuriated teen.

Dorian's eye began to furiously twitch, "I'll kill him, I'll be reborn and go on this adventure, just to reach One Piece and strangle him for saying that entire BS!" as she grounded out, all the while making strangling motions with her hands.

Fate laughed at her expression, as Dorian stopped her murderous ramblings and sheepishly apologized to the extremely amused being.

"_Child, you and Dylan are both amusing mortals._" Fate giggled out, to the now very embarrassed Dorian, before she became serious "_So you have decided to be reborn into the One Piece world Dorian._"

"Yes, I'm going to make it to the end of One Piece and meet up with Dylan at the end (I will still be kicking his but though!)." Dorian said full of determination.

_"__Good, I am proud of your decision Child._" Making Dorian smile at the being's words before she continued on, "_Child you will be arriving in the One Piece world at the age of 9 ½ summers old, and sadly the scars of the torture and various injuries that you received while in the hands of those monsters will follow you into the new world._" The being said in a regretful tone.

"Its fine, I actually prefer it like that, this way I won't ever forget about the pain I went through at their hands… besides I can say that I got the scars and injuries at the hands of the World Nobles." Dorian said thoughtfully.

Fate smiled serenely once more at the contemplating Dorian, '_This mortal has one of the strongest wills that I have ever encountered, and I know she and her brother will make it far._'

"_Child this is where you and I will have to part, someone will find you soon, hold onto the driftwood tightly, and I'll make sure that you won't encounter any sea creatures as you wait for your rescuers._" Fate told Dorian as she snapped out of the daze she had fallen into.

Dorian nodded faintly, before her head snapped up to look at the now fading figure of Fate, "What do you mean!" Dorian yelped as she fell back and hit the sea water that had materialized around her.

The water stung her eyes and various injuries as she resurfaced to the top and took gulping breaths of air, her hands blindly searched the area in front of her, grabbing at the cool water, in a seemingly futile attempt, to hold onto something that would keep her afloat. Her efforts weren't in vain as her small scarred hands grabbed onto a crate floating in the water. Lifting half of her body over the crate, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the vast area of water in a confused manner. Her injuries were screaming, especially her inflamed wrist.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I guess it's too late to change my mind…." She grumbled out softly as the edges of the world began to darken. "Dylan you are so dead when I find you again…" she whispered out into the silence before she allowed her tired eyes to close.

**_Preview:_**

_"MAN OVERBOARD!"_

_"I'm Shanks, the captain of this ship. What's your name chibi?" the Red-haired man asked her curiously._

_"You brought me back a present… that's not a present… that's a girl!" The black-haired boy cried out (literally, he was bleeding pretty badly), whom she knew was Luffy, pouted cutely in Dorian's opinion… even though there was blood running down the left side of his face, from where he well stabbed himself. "Baka" She quietly mumbled from Shanks side as the rest of the crew freaked out over the self-inflicted stab wound._

**Author's Note:**

Hey, hey! I'm back!

So did you like it! I'll admit the second chapie wasn't very exciting, but it had to be done!

A special thanks to my BETA Erin and my fist reviewer **Itachi (Guest)**, this chapter is dedicated to you since you're the reason I got off my ass and finished the 2nd chapter!

By the way here are the answers to your questions:

As you can see, Dylan won't really be a part of the story; he's more like a goal for Dori. He was her entire world so completely taking him out would have probably driven her insane and eventually killed her… Also that wasn't Dori (hopefully the new picture I posted is visible) that was the profile picture of me and Nana (we share this account)… and I'll be updating (approximately) every 2 weeks, as I am a high school senior and I have so much makeup work due before midterms

Do you guys think I should make another Fic portraying Dylan's POV in the Naruto universe?

Fav/Follow/Review!

Mara-Chan


End file.
